Bonds of Blood
by Kimihaine
Summary: Rukia and Hitsugaya were a pair of vampire lovers when they were alive. Now they have regained their former powers and memory, what's gonna happen? and what's with the mass disappearance in Seireitei? X-over with Vampire Knight
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, i know, i know. i should be working on White Ice, but this idea came to me and i just can't drop it! who doesn't love vampires?! PLEASE READ: i borrowed the vampire system roughly from Vampire Knight, but there is no cross over whatsoever, so it's totally safe to read!

This is sort of a prologue, and i'm updating the first chapter as well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was unconscious, has been for three days now. She lay motionless on her hospital bed, a group of visitors surrounding her, talking quietly among them. Three days has passed since Aizen was defeated, three days has passed since the world was saved and she had been brought to fourth division along with countless others.

"Why won't she wake up?" Ichigo asked half annoyed, for roughly around the 378th time that day.

"Why won't you shut up?" Renji retorted, technically, he is suppose to be in bed resting, but he just can't sit still; something Ichigo had pointed out many times, to his annoyance.

"Shush, both of you." Isane came in; she still lacked that sweet smile Unohana seems to have with her all the time.

"Yeah, Kuchiki taichou will be mad if we disturb her rest." Matsumoto pouted, she's supposed to be in bed resting too, but she snuck out when she felt she can finally move.

"How shorty doing?" Ichigo asked.

"His name is Hitsugaya taichou, and he's fine. I heard his reitsu had regained, but he still hasn't woken up yet."

"He'll be fine, Matsumoto, I promise you." Isane put a hand on Matsumoto's shoulder as she finish checking on Rukia; still no sign of life.

"How is Rukia?" a voice sounded softly, they turned to see Ukitake taichou leaning on the door frame.

Matsumoto and Isane quickly got up to help Ukitake into a chair by Rukia' bedside; he coughed again, Isane handed him a cup of water.

"She's… well, she's not doing so good." Isane said sadly, the little girl's spiritual pressure hasn't raised a hair and she showed almost no sign of recovery; despite Orihime having healed her completely three days ago.

The group all heaved a heavy sigh, Kuchiki taichou was just down the hall, but he's recovered a lot since the battle. He wasn't allowed to stray from bed for too long, so he had only came in to see Rukia a few times; each times he had shooed other visitors away (Rukia had surprisingly many male visitors, many of whom even she probably doesn't know) and sat with her for a few minutes alone. Matsumoto had called it cute.

They knew he still has a few hours before Unohana will let him wonder, so Ichigo and Renji dared to sit on the edge of Rukia's bed; playing with her hair and glaring daggers at each other.

"I hope she'll be okay, she was the only unseated officer who fought against an espada other then the humans. She was magnificent." Matsumoto mused; who knew a girl could look so hot with blood all over her face?

* * *

_Fire was lit all around them, the head captain's anger could be felt by everyone, if hey weren't too engulfed in their own fury. Rukia was battling one of the espada, her body had lost a lot of blood already. She could smell her hair stink from the blood; she had fallen into a pool of her own blood just seconds ago. _

_Smash, she was hit again, her mind seem to wonder as she used kido to fight; her sword had been broken by another espada in the fight before, she hadn't had time to re-grow it yet. A cero was blasting her way; she had to duck, fast…_

_But she wasn't fast enough, the cero had grazed her shoulder; her body was shaking madly from the pain and the heavy loss of blood. She didn't even have time to look around. All the captains and vice captains and her human friends were too busy handling their own opponents._

_Sending a feeble kido that just made her body shook more, Rukia shunpo-ed so her back was towards the other fights. Hopefully someone would be warned when her opponent charge towards someone else. Her breath was ragged; it took her great effort even to breath. Death was coming for her; she wants to die fighting her hardest, not like a broken doll. Switching her broken sword to her injured arm and fighting with kido alone, Rukia attacked the grinning espada in front of her; the espada seem amused and disgusted as she fought Rukia, who knew a simple guard of the Gotei 13 would give her so much trouble?_

_Behind her, Hitsugaya was fighting with his bankai unleashed. His body was giving out, his vision blurred slightly, and his wounds burned. Gin was piercing him with his bankai, or at least attempting to. Hitsugaya's ice was no longer clear, it had blood frozen in them, he wasn't sure whose blood it was anymore._

_Stab, Hitsugaya plunged his sword through Gin's body, ice instantly froze Gin from head to foot; but Hitsugaya had been careless, his defenses low, Gin managed to impale him through his right side. Blood was pouring from his body like a fountain of wine; his eyes flustered, and they closed._

_Matsumoto hurried to his side, only to dive down to rescue Rukia too, who had fainted at the exact same moment…_

* * *

Down the hall, Hitsugaya's eyes shot open as he sat up with a start. Unohana hurried into his room, closely followed by Matsumoto and a few other people who felt his reitsu suddenly jump.

"Hitsugaya taichou, I'm so glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" Unohana smiled as she glided to his bedside.

"Taichou, don't move!" Matsumoto put a hand firmly on his shoulder as he attempted to get out of bed.

Hitsugaya's eyes seem to be focusing on something neither one of them could see, something far off; it was unseeing but focused somehow.

"Rukia…" Hitsugaya breathed, eyes still focused on the unseen future.

"Rukia, sir?" Matsumoto stared in utter surprise as Hitsugaya made another attempt to leave bed.

This time Hitsugaya's eyes finally found Matsumoto, he was slightly startled that she was right beside him. He looked around and quickly realized he was in 4th division, _Rukia must be here too, I can feel her, but she's so faint…_

"Matsumoto, where's Rukia?"

"What the? Focus on yourself right now please, you were in a semi coma for three days!" Matsumoto and Unohana now attempted to push him back onto the bed.

"How is she, just tell me how is she, I need to know!" Hitsugaya nearly shouted the last words.

"If you're talking about Kuchiki Rukia, then she's in a coma; one of the cero hit her. She's actually right next door, she's safe now." Unohana soothed.

"Put me next to her, NOW!" Hitsugaya shouted, and then added in a whisper, "Please."

Unable to get any other response out of him, Matsumoto and Ichigo rolled Hitsugaya's bed into Rukia's sick room. His eyes seem to spark at the sight of her; Rukia's hair was spread all around her like wind was blowing, her face was so peaceful and relaxed she looked like an angel.

The group of visitors watched in amazement as Hitsugaya climbed into Rukia's bed and buried his face around her neck, breathing in her like he had been strangled.

"T-taichou, taichou, what's wrong?" Matsumoto was scared; maybe her captain had gone insane? What was he doing, hugging the little Kuchiki?

Hitsugaya didn't respond at all, he lay motionless for a few seconds; until Ichigo got annoyed and kicked the bed.

"Kurosaki, what do you think you're doing?" Hitsugaya snapped, Matsumoto breathed, it was the same 'captain' tone he always uses.

"Get off her, shorty." Ichigo snapped back, Renji nodded in approval.

"Why should I get off her? Leave us alone."

"Captain, you do really know who you're, um, snuggling with?" Matsumoto asked tentatively, never in her wildest dreams did she see this coming.

"Yep, Rukia, the love of my life, living or dead." Hitsugaya said simply.

Before anyone could reply, Byakuya burst into Rukia's room; Isane had reported the little captain's strange behavior to him and he was livid.

"Hitsugaya taichou, I kindly ask you to get out of my sister's bed." The room seems to be under a heat screen as Byakuya's reitsu flared dangerously, he didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"No," Hitsugaya sat up a little, staring right into Byakuya's eyes. "And please restrain your reitsu; Rukia's body is still weak, as is everyone else in this room."

Byakuya's eyes bulged like a goldfish's; but he breathed and controlled his spiritual pressure a little. There was a stir in Rukia, her eyes flustered, and slowly opened. The first thing she saw was obviously Hitsugaya, who was bending over her with the happiest smile in the world as she let out a little yawn.

Rukia just ignored all the other reitsu in the room, she flashed a radiant smile at the white hair male on top of her; it took Hitsugaya's breath away, his eyes were lost in those shining pools of violet. Rukia reached up and pulled Hitsugaya's head close, they were lost in each other, in their own world. Flashing another smile, Rukia tilted her head a little and gave Hitsugaya a soft and passionate kiss.

It was amazing how the room hadn't fainted when they saw the wildest scene in—a century, perhaps. But you could fear for Matsumoto, Renji and Ichigo's jaws, there was a loud popping noise as they all fall open, wide.

Byakuya, with all his genius, couldn't make head and tail of the kiss that was still on going right in front of him. But he had to break up the kiss first, so in his sternest voice he could master, Byakuya said coldly, "Rukia, what do you think you're doing? Kissing a captain in broad daylight! You are disgracing the noble name of Kuchiki."

The kiss did break, but Rukia only snuggled close to Hitsugaya, who smirked evilly. "Oh, sorry Kuchiki taichou forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, nothing big, just the fact that Rukia is a Hitsugaya, not a Kuchiki."

Haha, SHOCKER! don't worry, this isn't a cliffy. onto the next chapter!

Please review for this one too!


	2. Chapter 2 explainations

A/N: assuming people actually pay attention to what i say here, i would love some feedbacks and advices on this story. i'm at a loss right now...

Man, this chapter turn out to be longer then i wanted, what do i do? it's like i can't write short!

* * *

The kiss did break, but Rukia only snuggled close to Hitsugaya, who smirked evilly. "Oh, sorry Kuchiki taichou forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, nothing big, just the fact that Rukia is a Hitsugaya, not a Kuchiki."

* * *

There was a very uncomfortable silence as every single of their visitors gaped at them (well, Byakuya didn't gape, but he still stared), it was hard, really, to just accept that Rukia Kuchiki is now Rukia Hitsugaya.

"Shiro, I don't think you broke it to them very gently." Rukia murmured, breaking their second kiss.

"Screw them, I hardly ever cares what others think of me," he kissed her hair, "you should know that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it." Matsumoto finally regained the use of her head. "What do you mean she's a—Hitsugaya?"

"Just that, Rukia Hitsugaya, we're married." Hitsugaya said very matter of fact-ly. Then seeing the still shocked faces on everyone, they both held up their left hand. There, on their wedding ring finger was something silver.

It was two matching wedding ring; they were 8 Strand Open-Weave Silver Rings, a simple wedding band without any jewelry on them. However, there was a silver chain hanging from the two rings, connection each other.

"Um, when did this happen? Why weren't I invited?" Matsumoto's first response made everyone roll their eyes.

"Because you weren't even born then!" Rukia giggled innocently.

"What, no way! I'm older then both of you combined!" Matsumoto nearly shouted.

"Well, actually the two of us combined would be some where around 7000, we lost track." Hitsugaya said again in his matter-of-fact-ly tone that was driving everyone mad.

Matsumoto's retort was lost as she took in the word 7000, she just blinked at them, this was a joke, and it had to be.

Rukia just sighed, "Shiro, we better get all the people we want to tell together, I am not going to repeat that story fifty times."

"Hate when this happens, and it's going to be a long day."

"Let's not invite the 12th division; I don't want to be locked in a cage."

"Of course, I would never invite those sickos from 12th division so they would experiment on you."

"What are you two blabbing about?" Ichigo broke in.

"I'll get the captains, and you get our friends; I don't how many of them are well enough to listen though." Hitsugaya just ignored Ichigo's outburst.

"Aye sir!" Rukia giggled again.

* * *

Half an hour later, the meeting hall of first division was filled with many people, captains and lieutenants from all divisions except 12th; Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, a few random people who followed like Ikkaku, and the two third seats from 13th division.

"Hitsugaya taichou, you called for a meeting, please begin." Yamamoto said calmly.

"Right, first off, this meeting is called so I can explain what's going on between Rukia and me." Hitsugaya began.

"Well, it's really to explain who we are and hoping you won't gossip or judge us." Rukia corrected him.

"I heard you're married!" Kyoraku cut in, and behind him, Nanao hit him with her fan.

"Yes, but we'll get to that a little later," Hitsugaya took one long look at Rukia, and then went on, "We're vampires."

Rukia thought there were too many awkward silences since she woke up, not that she could blame them. "We're vampires, and we're good vampires. We're not harmful to you guys because we're dead. Never bit a human in my life, or killed any human."

"Right, and we're older then everyone in this hall; we also don't really look like this either." Hitsugaya snapped his fingers, smoke screened Rukia and him from view for a second, then quickly evaporated. Leaving behind slightly different looking figures.

Hitsugaya was taller now, though still only reaches Ichigo's chin; his hair didn't change nor did his face. His body was slightly wider and more muscled, he resembled a 16 year old now. Rukia had a smaller change, her hair was slightly longer, her eyes were more purple then blue now; her face was more baby-like and her body was curvier, but she was still no Matsumoto or Orihime. She didn't grow taller or wider, but her skin was now a snow white and she resembled a 13 or 14 year old.

"Ur, what happened?" Renji asked stupidly, Rukia giggled.

"Well, first you have to understand that in the vampire world there are three levels. Level C is humans who's been turned into vampires, Level A are purebred vampires, no human blood in them. Level B is a mixture of them, born vampires but with some human ancestors." Hitsugaya explained.

"Level C is just strong, fast super humans who drink blood. And only Level A could turn humans into Level C vampires." Rukia put in as everyone continued to look confused. "There are very few Level A vampires left in this world; Level B and C serve the remaining pure blood vampires. We were two of the last level A's."

"Point is we were very powerful beings; we still are as we just got our powers back." Hitsugaya said, "Vampires didn't exactly get along with humans very well; our ancestors battled with the vampire hunters for thousands of years now. We kept making new vampires to fight for us and the hunters just keep eliminating them, it's kinda like shinigami battling hollows all the time."

"Both of out parents died in the war, it never ended; neither side wanted it to end. We were very, very powerful vampires; few could even put up a fight against us." Hitsugaya squeezed Rukia's hand slightly, "Hisana, Rukia and I were the last of the Hitsugaya line and the Rio line; Hisana raised both of us, she was kind and gentle, unlike the other vampires."

Rukia smiled fondly as she remembered her older sister, Byakuya was openly staring now. "Yeah, she was the kindest and gentlest vampire ever to be born. She raised us to like humans, instead of treating them like food. When we got older, we started to fight for peace, the three lone voices in a war both sides' wants continue." Rukia then smiled at Byakuya, she knew why he had fallen in love with her sister, Hisana had a beautiful heart.

"That's where the romance comes in; all vampires have one soul mate. As we grew older, we fell in love and the soul chain appeared." Hitsugaya held up his chained wedding band, it tinkled slightly and sparkled in the sunlight. "It links us, no matter what happens it'll always be there; sometimes it could be invisible and spreads over thousands of miles. But it'll always be there.

"Yep, the unbreakable bond, one of the only things we vampires stay faithful to; in living and in death, in sickness and in heath, the killing of out mate is the one thing we shall never forget or forgive." Rukia paused, "no matter what it takes, how long it takes; we usually will wipe out the whole clan and anything that assisted in our mate's death."

"Not that it happens a lot, the war wipes out a lot of couples, when our mate dies the pain alone could kill the other one." Hitsugaya said, "Which is what happened to us, I died first and Rukia died of shock."

"Our little peace campaign didn't go very good, as you may have guess, based on our blood thirsty nature. There was a group of assassins, mostly Level B and a few A; they were hired to eliminate us." Rukia's voice was low and sad.

"We fought, even though we supported peace we were still some of the best warriors you shall ever find." Hitsugaya picked up, taking Rukia's hand. "Hisana hated fighting, but she was there with us, I think she died of heart break rather then battle wounds."

"In a way, her heart was ripped out, remember?" Rukia buried her face in her hands; her voice cracked and was muffled as she tried to suppress the sob.

"I died next, there was simply too many of them; each of them were like an espada, we couldn't win. The pure shock of pain and loss that was channeled through our bond killed Rukia. Our bodies turn to ash and dust, so the attackers just left, even thought most of them could see us clearly."

"I don't remember what happened afterwards the moment Shiro died, I just remember this unbearable pain, its worse then hell."

Hitsugaya petted her on the back, softly. "She was unconscious from the pain, and our powers were going haywire, freezing and shattering everything. So Hisana decided we first had to seal our powers in, and let out back out slowly. But Rukia was just in pure agony, so I used a spell to mask our bond."

"Wait, I thought the bond was totally indestructible." Ichigo put in.

"It is unbreakable; I just found a way around it. The spell was to seal our powers and memories in, and put this sort of memory mist over out bond." Seeing the confused expression on everyone face, Hitsugaya explained again. "As long as the spell lasted, Rukia and I could be living right next to each other and we wouldn't know it. All of our meetings, our thoughts, our memories, were instantly covered with another memory; like when Rukia was about to be executed, I thought about rescuing her, but I instantly forgot about it before I could even voice it."

Looking up, Rukia added, "we could have crushes on each other and they would be also forgotten, you can't like someone if you don't know anything about them. That trip to the living world? We sat on the roof three nights just talking, but as soon as we leave each other's company, we forgot it; Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo and all the others who saw us talking also forgot about it." She waved her hand slightly, and the three widened their eyes as a memory suddenly invaded those minds.

"Whoa, this is just too creepy." Renji whispered.

"Tell me about it!" Matsumoto marveled as more memories of the two came back, "This is so weird, if all of their meeting weren't erased from their minds, they would be best friends!"

Ichigo just look disgusted; some other people were also having their memory replaced, a few dog whistled.

"What about Hisana?" Byakuya cut in.

"Right, see it takes the spell a while to settle in, it's our whole life we're forgetting here. That's when Hisana realized Rukia might go insane from the pain before the spell takes effect; so she reversed our time."

"A.K.A., the stupidest idea Hisana had ever come up with, it's like she was trying to torture us!" Rukia said, pouting.

"Explain that, alone with all the other stupid stuff you just told us." Renji said, annoyed.

"She reversed our time to before we fell in love, which was when we were babies. It's a double security spell; the chain has also been reversed, without our powers and memories we're not in love. I was already dead but I wasn't in pain anymore, plus the memory spell Toshiro-sama cast, we won't be falling in love for a while. But it was a stupid move because we had to grow up all over again!" Rukia said.

"Yeah, 3000 years and this is where it got us; I'm nearly 16 in vampire years and she's almost 14, we count every two and a half centuries as one vampire year. This is also why we had a little appearance change, which we just reversed."

"I had to be short for nearly 150 years, again!"

"You're still short." Ichigo sniggered, earing a glare; but Rukia didn't retort with this many captains around.

"Back to the point, we've woken up from our two spells, probably because the seal that was containing our powers broke when we both nearly died." Hitsugaya said.

"If you two are so in love, why did I have to save her, shorty should have saved you from execution." Ichigo cut in.

"Are you stupid, Ichigo? Look at me!" Rukia waved her hand at herself, "first, we didn't even know each other; second I've lived for 3489 years alive, 150 years dead; I've lived a long life, I don't care if I'm dead. Which by the way, I wanted to die at the time, if you remember."

"I did want to save Rukia at one point, for her, but it was erased from my mind before I could do it." Hitsugaya wrapped his arm around Rukia protectively. "I regret with all my heart I didn't put a bigger effort in to save her, I am at your debt forever." And to everyone's surprise, Hitsugaya got up and bowed deeply to Ichigo and the others who helped in Rukia's escape.

"Yes," Ichigo grinned, "Now whitey owes me." he paused, and then in a much sadder and quieter tone, he added, "So you two are really married, huh?"

Rukia just nodded, but Hitsugaya spoke up, "Now comes to the age old question, will our human friends accept us or hunt us?"

The room was quiet, many talkative people were suddenly quieter then they had been for ages. Rukia looked to Ichigo and Renji, while Hitsugaya looked to Matsumoto and Hinamori; to their relive, no one had bothered to pull out their zanpaktou and charge at them.

"Hell yeah! Of course we wouldn't hunt you for who you were!" Kiyone burst out, giving a big hug to Rukia. "I mean we're in the soul society, if you guys were the bad guys, you wouldn't be here."

"Well, I accept Rukia Chan more!" Sentaro shouted, while trying to shut Kiyone up.

"No, i love her more."

"Shut up."

"Go bury yourself in a garden somewhere!"

"Well go dig your grave first!"

"I'm not going to die if you die first!"

"I'm not leaving the captain to a moron like you!"

"Captain likes me better!"

"Shut up!"

All around the room, people sweat dropped, even Byakuya. He wondered silently how in the world Ukitake put up with those two, if they were under him...

* * *

Ichigo grinned, "Well, it explains your nasty temper and horrible taste in art, but you're okay." Then he added as an after thought, "You're still the annoying midget."

Rukia threw her tea at Ichigo, which turned into ice in midair, Ichigo dodged it at the last second, and the ice hit the floor and shattered.

"Midget, you could've killed me!" Ichigo shouted.

"With TEA?" Rukia shouted back, she was herself again.

"No, that Ic—Ichigo stopped, there was nothing but a pool of tea at his feet.

"Idiot, guess that'll never change."

Ichigo charged at Rukia, but he didn't take two steps towards her when he slipped and fell flat on his face. Looking down, Ichigo saw the pool of water had turned to ice!

"Why you little…" Ichigo sneered, but was held back by Hitsugaya's death glare.

"You did not draw out your sword to freeze that water, is this the vampire power you were speaking of?" Yamamoto asked, observing the ice.

"Yes sir, as vampires we had two levels of powers; the lower level was the one we were constantly in, which turned into our shikai when we die. The higher level is our purebred vampire power, which turns into our bankai." Rukia explain, back to her formal self.

"Does this mean you've reached bankai?" Byakuya asked

Rukia sank into her inner world for a second to check with her zanpaktou, and then she opened her eyes. "Yes, and I've mastered my bankai too, I've used my vampire powers for thousands of years now. I think my shikai has also advanced, Toshiro-sama's bankai has a few more moves too."

"That's not the only thing changed," Hitsugaya cut in, "both of our fighting styles changed too, three thousand years of fighting hand to hand combat is going to affect our style."

"Yes, I'll need to change my uniform a bit, to suit my bankai." Rukia said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Renji asked.

"Well, when I was alive, I always wore a shorter kimono; I relay on hand to hand combat a lot, plus my bankai would require it."

There was a moment of silence, then Matsumoto got up and hugged both of them, (well, more like suffocating them with her breast) and she planted a big kiss on both of them head.

"We'll love you no matter what your past life is like, Kiyone is right, we're in heaven, so you two have got to be alright." She smiled down at them, and all around the room people nodded and each came over to give them a hug or a pet on the head (which did get some protest, but were totally ignored).

The meeting would've ended there if not for SoiFon, who didn't hug them or pet them, just nodded at them; she brought up the topic of captains, they were still missing three captains after all.

Unohana protested against Rukia and Hitsugaya fighting, but gave in after the head captain allowed two weeks of rest before the test. Hitsugaya was sure his powers at least doubled, Rukia wasn't sure how many times her powers doubled with a fully mastered bankai. Yoruichi was tempted to try out Rukia and her hand to hand combat, while Kenpatchi was already counting down the days until he could challenge Hitsugaya.

Fearing for anymore challenges, the couple fled to the fourth division, where they got a private room together. The day was better then they had hoped for, everyone accepted them for who they are. well, Hitsugaya was a little annoyed at the looks he got from Renji and Ichigo, but he didn't care much at the moment; Rukia was finally back in his arms after a century and a half, even the prospect of facing Kenpatchi in two weeks didn't sound so bad right then with Rukia by his side.

Okay people, is this chapter confusing or what? if you got any questions, please add it in your review, so i could address it again next chapter. We're going to get SIX fights next chapter, knowing me it'll be a super long chappy, look forward to it!

Oh, and i forgot to say this: Bleach and Vampire Knight are not mine, or Hitsugaya would be at my left while zero at my right, i'll make them wait on me day and night. (so nice to dream about)

REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP!


	3. Chapter 3 Seer

Wow, terribly sorry for not updating for a LONG time! bow i am really sorry, kinda forgot... haha, lame excuse! so i try to make it up with an extra long chappy!

well, i got a PM the other day that said in a very polite way that i'm a total slagger, (which, btw, thank you, i need someone to tell me that once in a while!) so i promised i would update by sunday, and here it is!

this chappy is dedicated to everyone to reviewed last time! thank you all so much!

well, i should shut up and get on with the story, if you fogot the story a little thanks to the slow update, here's a summary.

Story so far: Rukia and Toshiro woke up one day to find their memory of their past life is back--they were vampire lovers! and now the soul society want to test them, as per usual for them to mess things up.

oh, and i forgot to say, i did not make 6 fights like i promised, it's just too much trouble. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to them!

* * *

"This is not happening to me

"This is not happening to me!" Rukia whined; she was standing on the edge of a vast training field, or her doom as she sees it.

"It'll be over soon; bear with it, on the bright side you might be made into a captain!" Hitsugaya teased.

Rukia's reply was a scowl, she looked at the memo the head captain had sent to her earlier that morning; her first opponent for the 'test' was none other then Ichigo, who had volunteered to recover from the tea incident.

"Come on, I got Kenpatchi, Ichigo and the head captain to go through." Hitsugaya petted her head.

"Look at this, it's so unfair! Ichigo, Nii sama, and captain SoiFon?" Rukia whined again, this was just not her day.

"Get thought Ichigo at least, Byakuya should be easy once you beat the speed, SoiFon…" he paused, "you're on your own."

"Thanks, I guess this is where the 'till death do us part' comes in."

Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes at her, so fighting Ichigo would be easy as pie to her, she knows Ichigo too well; Byakuya's bankai has one weakness: the petals, the moment Rukia's ice can catch Byakuya's petals she would win. The problem is SoiFon, he's not sure if her body can take that much yet. Thank goodness Yoruichi didn't cut in, he'll fight her himself if he had to, which didn't look very welcoming at all.

"Midgets, Oi, midgets! Ichigo yelled from across the field; neither Rukia nor Toushirou moved-- they're not going to respond to that insulting name! No way since they're technically older then him by 2000 times.

Ichigo poked Rukia on the back of the head; Hitsugaya immediately pulled her away from the punk, and shot his death glare at Ichigo for the third time just that morning. "What do you want, Kurosaki?"

"Ready to fight me, midgets?" Ichigo grinned at them.

"That's Hitsugaya taichou to you!" Rukia and Hitsugaya said in unison, Ichigo raised his eyebrows, trying not to burst out laughing. They had a new habit of talking in unison which annoyed Renji and Ichigo to no end, they had a feeling Hitsugaya did it on purpose to annoy them.

"What ever, snowball, I've got Rukia first, then you second. I won't fall for the same ice trick twice in a row!"

"IT'S HITSUGAYA TAICHOU! And we're very different in fighting styles." Hitsugaya sneered at the taller boy, he hated his guts for all those tender looks he caught Ichigo giving Rukia.

That's when Ichigo first noticed Rukia's new uniform; it was a miniskirt styled kimono, soft black silk with white lining, the sleeve was long and covered most of her hand, leaving only her fingertips out; she also had a pair of combat boots with high heels. Ichigo had to admit she looked very good in them, but this also meant all he knew about Rukia's fighting style is now useless.

"What's with the boots and the short skirt?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, the shorter kimono works better with my bankai, and the boots is so the snow wouldn't get on me when I'm on the ground."

"What the, those boots are knee length! Are you going to make that much snow?"

"Not telling, but I got a plan in mind. I've seen your bankai way too many times." Rukia smiled evilly, Ichigo shuddered inside, and maybe it wasn't so smart to face her first after all…

* * *

The first fight between Rukia and Ichigo began once all the captains and vice captains arrived, along with a crowd of on lookers. It soon swelled to a large crowd surrounding the battlefield, Hinamori and Nanao had set up shields so no one would get hurt. Ichigo and Rukia walked out onto the field, Rukia didn't seem to have a zanpaktou on her, the chain between her wedding ring had also disappeared; she smiled at Ichigo, which for some reason made him very uneasy.

_Calm down! _Ichigo thought to himself, _it's just half pint here! So she got herself a few new powers, hell would freeze over before I lose to her!_

Rukia just smiled as Ichigo narrowed his eyes and pull out his zanpaktou, he's already tense, this battle is as good as won. But she just kept looking intently at Ichigo, waiting for the signal to start.

Yamamoto Genryusai stomped his staff on the ground once, and both Rukia and Ichigo disappeared as they shunpo ed towards each other. Rukia pulled her left sleeve up to her wrist, revealing a tattoo of Sode no Shirayuki in its shikai form on the back of her hand; she clap her hands together and yelled "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

There was a while light emitting from her hand, half a second later Rukia was holding her shikai in her hand, the tattoo gone. She slowed down and concentrated on Ichigo's reitsu, trying to locate him; she swung her sword up at the last second, meeting Ichigo's blade no a moment too soon or too late. Ichigo watched in horror as his zanpaktou soon had a thick layer of frost on its edge. He jumped back quickly, allowed his defense to be down for a fraction of a second, but Rukia seized the moment and slashed the front of Ichigo's robes; it tore, but Ichigo had jumped back in time to avoid a fatal blow.

Rukia made a tatting sound as she advanced again, wishing to wrap the fight up now. She jumped high into the air and let the ribbon of her sword wrap around his shoulder and right arm, she smiled down at Ichigo, who had a shocked expression on his face, the moment seem to last forever; but Rukia give a tug at her ribbon, ending the moment.

Crack! There was a nasty sound that echoed all around as Ichigo's shoulder came disconnected, his arm trembled and gave in, his zanpaktou lay on the ground; Rukia's white sword was against his throat before he could even cry out in pain. Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he looked down at the sword against his throat; he swallowed and held up his good hand in defeat.

Rukia let out a smirk, picking up Ichigo's fallen sword she guided him to where Unohana taichou was waiting to fix his arm. Ichigo let out a cry of pain as his shoulder popped back into place, it was a small wound, but enough he couldn't hold his sword any longer. His face turned scarlet as he checked his watch, he got his butt kicked by Rukia's shikai in less then five minutes! Could he get more embarrassed? He, Ichigo Kurosaki, hero of the winter war got his butt kicked by Rukia the half pint midget girl! No one would ever let him leave it down! He got careless, Ichigo cursed in his head, underestimated the idiot!

"Ichigo please stop cursing me in your head." Rukia said in a flat tone behind him, Ichigo turned to a nasty purple color as Renji and Ikkaku laughed their head off.

"Berry got his butt owned by a girl!" Ikkaku said loudly in a sing song voice, Renji fell off his chair in laughter.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

"Berry got his owned by a girl!"

"I said shut up!"

"Berry—

"Shush, Toshiro sama's starting!" Rukia hissed.

"You sound like Yachiru with Kenpatchi!" Ikkaku complained, but he did shut up.

Hitsugaya still had his sword on his back, and his uniform did not change much except they fitted his slightly taller frame. Facing Kenpatchi was one of the things Hitsugaya had dreaded and avoided at all cost for all his years as a captain, but he knew he had to win or Rukia might just step in. knowing Kenpatchi and his strength, Hitsugaya activities bankai the moment Yamamoto declared start. Flying high in the air with his angel wings, Hitsugaya summoned his 'thousand year ice prison'; the ice pillars came crushing down on Kenpatchi, who cut most in half with just one wave of his sword.

Seeing how it wasn't much too even distract him, Hitsugaya sent a few binding spells soaring towards Kenpatchi, who dodged them with ease too. This was at a stalemate, Hitsugaya can't land a blow on Kenpatchi, while Kenpatchi can't even reach him that high in the air (he has very poor control of his reitsu to stay in midair and Hitsugaya can move too fast in the air for him). Everyone waited as the two warriors sized each other up, Hitsugaya planning and trying to find Kenpatchi's weakness, Kenpatchi was just waiting for Hitsugaya to come close enough so he could cut the boy genius.

"Toshiro-sama, don't you dare lose to him!" Rukia shouted from the side, she didn't feel comfortable calling him 'Shiro' so loud and public.

"Of course I wouldn't lose to him! I just need a little time."

"How's some motivation? You get a big kiss if you win in the next minute!"

"And how will you advice I win?" the white haired male shouted back.

"Don't rely on your bankai!" was all Rukia said.

Our little genius paused, and then he had a sudden urge to hit himself on the head for being so stupid! Of course, Kenpatchi uses raw power! All Hitsugaya has to do is to best him at raw power! Smiling to himself, Hitsugaya landed on the ground fifty feet away from Kenpatchi.

"Stop running away, have we? Let's have a real bloody fight! Like real men!" the spiky haired man let out a bone chilling laugh, making everyone swear drop.

Hitsugaya didn't let his calm façade drop as he stared directly at his opponent, concentrating hard; Toushirou said calmly "Sorry but we have to decide this battle with one blow. I want my prize; please take off your eye patch."

The dark haired captain grinned, "You think you can stop me with just one blow? Fine, this I gotta see." He took off his eye patch and placed both of his hands on his sword, reitsu burst from his like flames fifty feet into the air, choking the nearby.

Hitsugaya's expression did not change a bit as he too placed his hands on the hilt of his zanpaktou and let his reitsu form an energy shield around himself. His wings stretched out behind him, his hair blowing in the high concentration of energy; Rukia thought he looked really hot, from the drooling looks on the other female shinigami many agreed with her.

They charged at each other, it was fast and powerful; two deep trenches split the earth where they ran. The energy clash vibrated the air and pushed many back from sheer power alone. Both men's swords were impaled through their chest, Kenpatchi had a surprised and delighted look on his face; Hitsugaya had his eyes closed.

"I won! I won—

Just then, Hitsugaya snapped his eyes open and impaled both his wings through the much taller shinigami; the razor sharp feathers thrust through Kenpatchi's flesh and shredded him to pieces. Pulling his zanpaktou out of Kenpatchi's belly, Hitsugaya slashed the fellow captain from shoulder to hip. Still with the grin on his face, Kenpatchi fell to his knees with a curse.

Unohana rushed to the two captain's aid, with many people following; Orihime was set to heal Kenpatchi, while the fourth division captain rounded on the little captain.

"Let me heal you, Hitsugaya kun." Unohana said in a motherly voice.

"Oh, you mean this?" the white hair captain pulled the front of his robes down. His chest was tanned and muscular, there was a scar where Kenpatchi had run him through with his sword; it looked a few months old and was healing itself as they watched. A few seconds later the sword wound had vanished, leaving just a pale line of skin indicating where his battle wound had been.

"How is this possible? He impaled you!" Isane said in astonishment.

"It must be one of your vampire power, self healing." Unohana reasoned.

"Yes, but it takes a lot of our energy and we can't heal ourselves if you pierce our heart or cut off our head." Hitsugaya said as he adjusted his robes.

Rukia nodded in agreement, standing on her tip toe, Rukia planted a very romantic kiss on her lover. Behind her Ichigo and Renji cringed, Byakuya just looked away; Hitsugaya smirked at the defeated Ichigo, someone won't be making fun of Rukia's height for a while.

* * *

When Rukia got onto the field once more to face her brother, she was a lot more serious then the last time; the win against Ichigo was lucky, Ichigo was too over confident and didn't know much about her powers. Byakuya was on a whole other level, he analyzes both Rukia and Hitsugaya's fight, and maybe it was a good thing Ichigo has no functioning brain.

"Begin." The head captain stomped his staff once again. Rukia summons her sword quickly, her senses were alert and her eyes focused; she lets the tension rolls over her and adjusted her grip.

"Scatter…" Byakuya whispered, he didn't bother calling out his sword's name and wasting precious time; Rukia's fight with Ichigo had taught him never to underestimate the girl now standing in front of him. There was a gleam in Rukia's eyes he had not seen for a long time; it was time to get serious. Byakuya quickly directs his death petals towards Rukia, who now had her eyes closed. She again jumped out of the way at the last second, standing on the tip of a tree a hundred feet from him, she held up her sword; twirling it 180 degrees and letting the long ribbon circle around her, Rukia screamed: "Bankai!"

Her whole body seems to have an explosion, dust and snow flakes was roused from the ground, leaves were ripped off the tree branches; a whirlpool of wind and dust screened her for a second, but quickly died down; leaving behind a petite girl with a determined look on her face.

Rukia's kimono and boots were now of the purest white, with her snow like skin and pure white sword, she blends in with the snow that was now falling all around her. But what really changed was what was sprouting from her back, a pair of gigantic butterfly wings made from the clearest ice. Her bankai matched Hitsugaya's so much people were gaping at her beauty and power. Byakuya focused hard on Rukia's reitsu, there was something off about her bankai…

"Ready, Nii-sama?" Rukia called, but without waiting for an answer, she charged like an arrow towards the stoic faced man. Snow was falling harder and harder now, the only thing that was visible of Rukia is her raven hair and violet orbs. Byakuya braced himself; his sword clashed with Rukia's and made loud clang sounds, echoing though the battle field. When he released his zanpaktou again, he found the snow flakes were falling aimlessly, they were following and gluing themselves to his sakura petals; it made the tiny blades heavy and slow. Byakuya cursed silently, but to his horror, the snow flakes bounded themselves and formed tiny blades resembling his zanpaktou.

Rukia sent a flying kick towards Byakuya, who dodged easily and sends his mini blades cutting into her skin. Rukia didn't even flinch when her skin was shredded, instead she sent another kick towards Byakuya's face, and it made contact with his shoulder instead. Her wounds quickly healed, leaving no scars or lines to show it had just been cut; Byakuya held onto his sword once more and cried: "Bankai!"

The two rows of towering blades dissolved into millions of deadly weapons, Rukia jumped back to the trees and concentrated on a plan. Then she vanished, flash stepped behind her brother Rukia send another kick to the base of Byakuya's neck, this time she filled her leg with dense spiritual pressure; she missed again, but manage to tore off the stern captain's haori and drew some blood from his left shoulder. Oh if only he was left handed, then he would be much slower then he is now.

The black haired man uses his hands to control the sakura petals, making them soar towards Rukia with lightening speed. Rukia didn't duck in time, the tiny dots of pink slashed into her body and …

Byakuya watched in utter amazement as he lost control over his sakura petals that had gone into Rukia, they felt heavy and refused to move. Jumping back a few feet the sixth division captain avoided the waves of ice Rukia sand his way; using kido to fight now, Byakuya silently sent jets of blue lights towards Rukia. The petite girl didn't even faze when the deadly jets soared past her, muttering the kido canceling twister, she quickly naturalized all the hado she couldn't avoid.

"She's good," Yoruichi admired, "I would love to fight her."

SoiFon blushed scarlet in anger, but her love for Yoruichi won over jealousy. "Yoruichi sama, I am to fight her next, would you like the chance instead?"

Yoruichi thought for a moment, "No, I want us both to fight her."

SoiFon gasped, "Yoruichi sama, you want us to fight side by side again?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no, of course not, it'll be an honor to fight along side you again!" SoiFon nearly stuttered with happiness, jealousy forgotten in an instant.

"Good, I want to test both of you." she let out a cat grin, the dark skinned women was truly excited, she hadn't found someone so skilled in kido and hand to hand combat in a long time.

There was a cough behind her, Hitsugaya's glare seem to penetrate Yoruichi and burn a whole in the sky (most people burn a whole in the ground, but Hitsugaya's too short so he's looking up).

"Mini-Chan!" Yoruichi yelped happily, but her grin was a little forced as Hitsugaya continue to glare at her. "I will not allow Rukia to fight the two of you at the same time, and especially not right after two fights and just getting out of the hospital."

"Oh come on, Mini-Chan, it'll be fun! She naturalized all those kidos like it was breathing to her! And her kicks aren't bad at all."

"I will not allow her to fight someone of your skills and a captain at the same time!"

"Loosen up, Mini-Chan, stop being so over protective."

"Shut up, and don't call me by that stupid nickname!"

"Yoruichi Sama's nicknames are cute, and watch your tongue; no one says shut up to Yoruichi Sama." SoiFon cut in icily.

"Fine, but I'll be fighting with her."

"No, I'm not a damsel in distress all the time!"

"Just let me join you, I don't feel comfortable with your fighting these two demons."

"You're still living the knight in shiny armor fantasy." Said a voice that came from right behind Ichigo's seat.

SoiFon didn't cut in this time when Toushirou called 'Yoruichi sama' and her 'demons'; mainly because both 'demons' were too busy staring at the new voice source, as did everyone else. Ichigo, Renji, Matsumoto and Ikkaku were gaping open mouthed at the petite shinigami who was sitting right behind them.

"Will you idiots close your mouth? You might catch a fly." Rukia said acidly, still glaring at her husband.

"Um…"

"What, cat got your tongue?" Rukia asked with a smirk.

The people all around were staring at them now, Ichigo shut his mouth and opened again, but no words came out. Renji just stared at Rukia while Ikkaku looked like his eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. Matsumoto looked from the battle field (where Byakuya's petals were shredding Rukia to pieces) to the Rukia right in front of her.

"What the hell?" Matsumoto asked incredulously, Rukia just raised her eye brows.

"Nii-sama is a power opponent; I'm not risking my neck out there!"

"Then how are you here? And who's that fighting Kuchiki taichou?" Renji finally found his voice.

"Me, duh, who do you is?"

Ichigo had the stupidest expression on his face, Rukia was quite sad she didn't have camera to capture the moment, or she would post it all over the internet and the Seireitei. "Ichigo, shut your mouth, and it's rude to stare."

Out on the battle field, Byakuya was losing more and more of his sakura petals to Rukia; the petals cut into her flesh and disappear, the wounds are healed before the petals are even fully in her. Her speed was still great and she didn't seem hurt or tired at all; Byakuya wasn't backing down one bit either, losing to his baby sister (no matter how old she claims to be) was very disgraceful.

The Rukia out on the battle field swings her arm into a powerful punch, but her opponent blocked with his own arm effortlessly; this was just what Rukia needed: she turns her palm and grabs her brother's powerful arm and swung herself upward. Using the momentum of the jump, Rukia landed directly on Byakuya's shoulder. The tall captain brought his other arm up to wipe off Rukia, but the tiny shinigami evaded his grip easily and took a hold of her big brother's arm; Byakuya looked up in shock, only to see the sweetest smile (that so resembled Hisana's) flashing at him.

Slash! The Rukia fighting burst into a thousand shards of ice, and all the sakura petals that were in her burst out like a firework. The ice shards and the tiny blades slashed apart the ground, the trees and the nearest thing to it—Byakuya.

"Nii-Nii-sama!" Rukia screamed as she raced towards the center of the battlefield, those who didn't notice her before gaped as she ran out. Hitsugaya grabbed Orihime and shunpo ed towards the fallen Byakuya as well. The shards of ice were re-forming themselves; the fake Rukia curtsied to both Hitsugaya.

"What the hell?" a few onlookers gasped at the two Rukia; Orihime quickly kneeled down and restored Byakuya, which didn't take very long. Rukia and a crowd of people surrounded Byakuya, who looked—well, surprise and shock—hidden behind a mask of calm, of course.

"Rukia…" he whispered.

"I-I am so, so, sooo sorry, Nii-sama! Really, I am so sorry, I didn't mean—I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Rukia repeated as she bowed from where she was kneeling on the ground, her head almost touching the earth.

"Congratulations, Rukia, you have passed me…" the older Kuchiki whispered; there was a proud gleam in his eyes.

Rukia didn't listen to a single work; she was busy apologizing again and again, the white haired male beside smirked.

"Come on, Rukia, Nii-sama forgives you already."

There was a pause, and then Byakuya looked with the unspoken anger at the fellow captain.

"What, I may be older then you, but you are technically my 'older brother'." Hitsugaya said, "It's amazing how people still treats me like the youngest captain." he then shot an annoyed look towards Ukitake, who was too busy staring at the two Rukia.

"Rukia, sweetie, err… which one is…" he began awkwardly.

The Rukia kneeling on the ground look up, "I am; this is my bankai."

The crowd around her simply looked at her.

"This is why my uniform had to change, Shirayuki makes my bankai wear that, she's a silver Lacewing butterfly. So I got the same wings, but she can only make my uniform pure white, she can't change it like Renji or Ichigo's. Really, she's got such horrible taste! But the only way I can disguise myself as one of my bankai is to wear the same type of clothing…"

"No, sweetie, I meant your bankai…"

"Huh?" Rukia blinked in confusion, it would take up less of her energy to have a white uniform instead of purify it white, but what's Ukitake taichou getting at?

"I meant, your bankai is a… copy of yourself?"

"I can't give that away! Not yet anyways! I still got one more fight I got to live though!" she smiled sweetly up at her captain, and everyone sweat dropped when SoiFon glared at the girl on the ground, and the 'copy' next to her.

"Very well, this seems to be a very interesting bankai… would it be easier if I allowed you to wear white?" the long haired captain asked kindly.

"O-of course, Ukitake taichou! But I don't want to break any rules…"

"It's alright, if it's easier for you, I'll allow it." Her captain smiled at her gently, and Rukia bowed deeply from her kneeling position, repeating 'thank you' around fifty times, adding a few 'you're too kind' here and there, before Ukitake petted her on the head and helped her up.

"That was a good fight, I didn't see your new power in the beginning, good strategy." Yoruichi grinned at the girl half her height, sending Rukia into another bowing frenzy.

* * *

The next fight was between Ichigo and Hitsugaya, or Toushirou, as he's called now, to avoid confusion.

"Carrot top, I do hope you'll put up a decent fight… my wife beat you way too easily." Hitsugaya smirked, using every chance to rub 'my wife' in his face, and Renji's, of course.

Ichigo just did his famous scowl at 'my wife' and readied himself—he knew better now then to take the whitey Chan in front of him lightly. "When ever you're ready, shorty."

Clash, the two of them didn't even bother to wait for the head captain's command and started the fight themselves. Both of them already changed into their bankai—they want to kick the other's butt fast.

Ichigo snarled, this was not fun at all! (Contrary to what he thought, beating up Hitsugaya sounded like a fabulous idea last week) he was struggling somewhat against his bankai—he can't land a hit on the ice ball! Whenever he thought he was close to cutting the fur ball, those annoying ice wings would close and take the cut instead, which heals so fast from the moisture in the air there seems to be no harm to Hitsugaya what so ever.

"God, you're one annoying midget!" Ichigo scowled, he wasn't going to let the shortest captain in the history of soul society beat him, despite the fact that the short captain's wife had just owned him with her shikai only.

"Seems to me the only harm you can ever do to me is when you're dreaming about them." The short captain grinned, then his ice claw took a sweep at Ichigo, who dodged the wipe, but didn't dodge the attack from his tail fast enough; a string of blood ran down his cheeks. "Kurosaki, you've got to stop daydreaming!"

"Shut up, white shorty! 3000 years and you're still only my knee high!" Ichigo sent his black moon fang towards the teal green eyed captain. Who dispelled it with a simple wave of his sword. Ichigo scowled,_damn, he stopped that too easily, and why does this feel like fighting espadas again?_

Hitsugaya was never the type to go long-winded during a battle; he hated boasting about his abilities in a battle, it's a foolish practice. And the stupid orange top who's been eyeing Rukia so rudely just double confirmed his belief as he whipped out his bankai and start swinging the black sword at him like a stupid idiot.

Whipping his 'tail' around to meet Ichigo's sword, Hitsugaya quickly slowly Ichigo's movement with heavy layers of ice and froze his hands to his own zanpaktou. Ichigo cursed his stupidity; he can't even pull down his mask if his hands were frozen to his own zanpaktou. He cursed again when he realized his movements are limited thanks to his arms being tied by the ice; he nearly stumbled in the air as Hitsugaya's sword tip met the flash on his shoulder—blood spilled out as the skin there was cut. Ichigo channeled his spiritual pressure to his hands and burst apart the ice, but his hands were still numb from the coldness and were not functioning to their best ability.

Why the hell does the little squirt have wings? Ichigo wailed in his head as he jumped back several feet in the air and start to shunpo around Hitsugaya, trying to find a blind spot where he can land a solid hit. But the little guy was keeping his eyes glued on him, and his back—most people's blind and vulnerable spot—was one of his best protected spot, thanks to those angelic ice wings.

Clash, Ichigo pressed his bankai against Hitsugaya's silver one; a surge of energy clashed in midair as the ice blue spiritual pressure and the reddish-black reitsu of Ichigo's met at their sword tip.

Drawing back, Ichigo charged again, their sword locked for the briefest moment—then Hitsugaya turned his blade by a fraction, letting Ichigo's sword slip a few inches. It was all the white haired prodigy needed to slip his sword from under Ichigo's and have the sharp edge of his zanpaktou lean against Ichigo's neck—they was too close, Ichigo couldn't dodge it.

_Damn, I lost?_Ichigo's eyes went wide as he felt the icy tip of Hyorinmaru against his skin; it was cold and hard, the foreboding spiritual pressure was full of killing intent—that was understandable, the substitute has been eyeing Rukia very rudely for the past few weeks.

"And the winner is—Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto shouted proudly, and Rukia sprinted towards her husband. Ichigo was now in a death glare contest with Hitsugaya, neither one of them heard the shout or saw Rukia bouncing below them until she flapped her wings—why the hell does she have wings in bankai too? Floated up to them and started glaring daggers at the both of them.

"Stop it, now!" she pouted, "Geez, what's with boys and glaring? It's like the new 'it' thing to do!"

"No, but _men_ likes to glare at immature _brats_who's been eyeing their wives." Hitsugaya hissed, not taking his eyes off Ichigo; he flapped his wings so Rukia was shielded with his wing and his body, away from Ichigo.

"Whatever, shorty." Ichigo hissed back, also not taking his eyes off his 'enemy'. From the corner of his eye, Ichigo didn't miss the touching gesture the 'stupid-silver-fur-ball-shorty' gave to Rukia.

"Wait, are you admitting you're jealous?" Rukia teased the other ice wielder, trying to disentangle herself from the wall of ice that was suppose to be wings, her light butterfly ones are so much better, even though she would never admit she thought Hitsugaya looked positively stunning in his bankai.

"Break it up, break it up." Ukitake cut it, although it was cute to see the two fighting over Rukia; and Shiro Chan go protective over her.

The two shot one last death glare at each other, Ichigo scowled and sneered, but he still lost to both ice wielders. Matsumoto gave both of them a bear hug, banging their head together in the process, and suffocating them.

"Ichigo, stop sulking already, it's your fault you lost to both of us!" Rukia said as she disentangled herself.

"How is that my fault?" Ichigo scowled.

"I would've lost to you for sure if you hadn't been so cocky and decided to 'play around with me'." Rukia air quoted, "and I'm not 100 sure you would've lost so badly against Toshiro-sama if you just paid attention and didn't underestimated him."

Ichigo didn't reply; he did underestimate the two of them. and it cost him the damn match, knowing Rukia, she'll never let him live it down unless he goes bankai and mask on her and stop her once and for all—not that he could really fight all out at her like that.

"Kurosaki, I hope you're not having perverted thoughts about _my_wife." Hitsugaya said in a bored tone, teasing Ichigo; it has recently become his favorite pass time to make Ichigo and Renji blush and squirm.

"N-no, am not!" Ichigo stuttered, turning red.

"Why the hesitation? And you know what they say about denial."

"I-I am not dreaming stuff at Rukia!"

"Stutter, something you've got to hide?"

"NO!"

"Suspicious."

Yoruichi was laughing so hard she had to bend over, Urahara tried to hide his laugh behind his paper fan, but failed miserably. SoiFon and Byakuya were both trying to act stern, but there was a hint of humor on their face. Rukia and Matsumoto were not only laughing at Ichigo now, Renji had tried to hide himself behind Momo, in case Hitsugaya rounded on him. It took a few minutes for Unohana and the head captain to calm everyone down; Ukitake and Nanao had to 'teach' Kyoraku on the side.

* * *

SoiFon stepped up to fight with Rukia, who lost. It seems her body couldn't take anymore fights, as her speed slowed down and her swings were a lot less powerful. She also doesn't have the strength left to re-generate herself, and had Inoue heal her.

SoiFon was especially smug about it. She was just happy she won in front of Yoruichi; the fact she could rub her win in Ichigo's face also helped.

Hitsugaya didn't really care about Rukia winning or losing, but he was very concerned when he felt her weaken. It was just too soon, she just got out of the hospital. Holding her hand, he felt its warmth fading as her body went on defense.

That was the curious thing about Rukia, whenever she was hurt, it seems her body goes on auto defense and would create an icy aura around her to protect her. It would feel bone chilling to anyone but the ice king himself. When she's really hurt badly, her body would from a frosty layer of ice armor. It wasn't powerful, more like her body's last resort. And have her body react to just three fights (if you could count the one with Ichigo a 'fight'); it was a clear sigh her body's still weak from the war.

"Captain Hitsugaya, would you please step up and join me for a match?" the captain commander said politely, waiting for Hitsugaya to move.

Toshiro shot a panicky look towards Rukia, whose frightened eyes told him at once she can't take him fighting, especially not the captain commander.

"I forfeit the match, commander."

A wave of shock went around as everyone murmured to their neighbor excitedly.

"May I ask why?"

Toshiro hesitated, wondering how much he should reveal, and decided to tell the truth. "Sir, Rukia's power and mine are… linked, in a way."

"Explain Hitsugaya taichou." The old man raised one snowy eyebrow.

"Well, I can draw upon her power when I need it; it flows into me, and vice versa. So if I were to fight someone as strong as you, and to keep the ice from melting, I would harm Rukia. I don't want her to push her body any further. We forfeit, commander." The two of them gave the captain commander a respectful bow.

Awkward silence, the matches were cut short so quickly upon Rukia's weakening, everyone was a little shocked.

"Very well, then." The captain waved a hand to his captains and vice captains, summoning them to him.

"As Rukia demonstrated, she is a capable fighter." He paused as he looks to see Byakuya and Toshiro's reaction. Rukia just listened on the side, her bankai already gone. "She is well capable of a captain's seat. But as I promised a certain someone I would never do that to her, I ask your opinion on this matter."

A pause as everyone watched Byakuya out of the corner of their eyes. Wondering what the stern captain might do to them if they supported her as a seated officer. But Rukia obviously can handle herself, if it weren't for the little mishap on her body towards the end. But the girl fought hard, she won against Byakuya and put up quite a good fight. Although no one present wants to face the wrath of Byakuya, and from the look of it, her over protective husband and friends (coughIchigocoughRenjicough).

"Wait, I got an idea." Matsumoto suddenly grinned happily, the same way when she finds some good sake. "How about making Rukia co-lieutenant with me?"

"So you could slack off even more?" Toshiro retorted at once.

"Hey, taichou, you sure got an acid tongue!" the strawberry blonde woman pouted. "I was only trying to help you keep an eye on your little ice princess!" then she added under her breath "and get you off my back."

"Excuse me? What was that last bit? I didn't catch it." Hitsugaya rounded on his ever peppy lieutenant.

"Nothing!" Matsumoto quickly smiled sweetly, which never works on her taichou but she does it anyways. "Really, how about it? It'll be fun to have two ice wielders in our division! Although I can forget about 80 degree weather now."

Other people came up with various suggestions, but none of them got approved by either Byakuya or Toshiro; both of whom have a major case of 'OPS'—over protective syndrome. In the end the captain commander grudgingly agreed with Matsumoto's suggestion.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, regarding the case of Rukia Kuchiki, or Rukia Hitsugaya as she is now called, she will be acting as co-captain of tenth division until further changes. Dismissed."

* * *

Walking back to tenth division with a gang of Matsumoto's buddies and the happy couple, they started a game of teasing. The main target? Well, who else could it be when you got Renji, Ichigo, and Toshiro all together?

"So we're both taichou's lieutenant now, I bet he's secretly so pleased!" Matsumoto grinned as Hitsugaya's cheeks turn slightly pink. "He's probably happy to have a little slave so pretty to serve him everyday! Poor pineapple and strawberry, no more Rukia goodness for you two."

"Ewww, Matsumoto, get that image out of your head!" Toshiro shouted, "No one is touching Rukia!"

"Possessive, are we? It's actually cute, taichou. I taught you well."

"You did not teach me anything, I know how to protect my own wife against horny teenagers!"

Renji and Ichigo immediately fired up.

"I'm not a horny teenager," Ichigo screamed, "Pineapple head here is!"

"Strawberry here is the only horny teenager here! I'm not even a teenager, let alone horny!" Renji shouted, trying to drawn out Ichigo's shouted.

Angry teal eyes turned icy blue as they stared down Rukia's two horny friends. "I don't want to hear that again… am I understood?"

"P-perfectly… h-Hitsugaya taichou…" the two stuttered as they back away under Hitsugaya's intense glare.

"Good, now stop following me, make yourselves useful and escort Rukia to our room please." Hitsugaya turned without a look back. "Matsumoto, you come with me, I didn't say you could get the day off."

Rukia beamed, she always had a tiny smile on her face around her prince charming. "Toshiro-sama work so hard to provide for me! I'm really grateful, wish there's something he would let me help him with instead of sheltering me like this."

"Awww, Rukia Chan, that's so sweet!" Matsumoto squealed as she stays behind despite Hitsugaya's orders. "Toshiro-sama, he hasn't yelled at you for calling him Shiro either!"

"I-I never called Toshiro-sama 'Shiro' in public, have I?" Rukia's voice rose with sudden fear.

A hand, firm and cold, grasped Rukia's and tolled her away from Matsumoto's grasp. "Rukia, I won't get mad at you for that trust me, okay?" his voice was the gentle, kind one he uses only on her. "And all I need from you right now is to recover, so rest for me, please."

"Okay, I'll have something yummy for you when you get back tonight!" Rukia left a soft perk on his cheeks, "And some tea, too. I'll be fine, you don't have to walk me there, and I'll be fine, really!"

But of course, the ice dragon is as stubborn as they come (too bad that wasn't in the instruction warning menu). He nevertheless escorted his snow queen to where they were staying at—a mansion Toshiro had brought earlier that week for them.

* * *

Matsumoto bailed on Toshiro, who wasn't even surprised when he returned to find his office empty of lieutenants but filled to the ceiling with paperwork. It also wasn't a surprise that when he got home near midnight that day, he found Rukia asleep in their room.

She had obviously tried to wait up for him, with a book that had slipped out of her hands; she cured herself up in the warm armchair. Toshiro sighed; he changed into a set of sleeping kimono before laying out the futon.

As he was unfolding the mat, he heard a soft gasping noise from behind him; it obviously came from Rukia. "You awake, Rukia?" Toshiro turned to face his wife.

But she wasn't awake, her eyes were still closed. Shut tight like she was trying to block something out. She made the gasping noise again, and Toushirou kneels beside his wife.

"Rukia… wake up, Rukia." He shook her shoulder slightly, was she having a nightmare?

She didn't, but made a scared sound from deep in her chest that alarmed Toushirou. "Rukia, wake up, okay? Wake up now, sweetie, everything's alright."

She was shuddering now, her shoulder shook from her nightmare. She gasped for air as whatever scared her intensified.

"Rukia," Toshiro held her close, shifting so she was more comfortable. He was sure she wasn't having a nightmare this time, she was having a vision.

She had those before, and they're so vivid she often reacted to them. He also knows she won't wake up until the vision stop. Rukia always had the gift of foresight, it saved them hundreds of times, and it always came at the best time. Although they weren't always visions, but more often symbols to alert her.

But they had been unlucky before, or the signs can't help them avoid what was to come; like the fight that ended Hisana and their lives.

"Shh, you're okay, you're okay." Toshiro muttered softly into Rukia's ears, hoping to calm her. "It's alright, I'm here, just calm down."

Oh, another thing, Rukia's visions are never good. They're always warning against something sinister, and to have a vampire react this bad, it's got to be something supernaturally evil.

Rukia's eyes fluttered as her vision ended, she gasped for air again. Toushirou held her closer and nuzzled in her hair to calm her down.

"You're okay, I got you." peering into those brilliant violet orbs, he saw there's a spark of tear in them. "Care to tell me what that vision was on?"

Rukia gulped for another deep breath. "Hell, Hell's door opened, here in Seireitei, I don't know why or how. But the flaming doors of Hell opened, right in the thirteen squad barracks. It was horrible; Hell's flames spilled out and light the entire soul society on fire!"

Toshiro petted her back, and stroked her hair softly. "Do you think it was a sign or a vision?"

"I don't know, it was so real… maybe both? Something going to happen to the soul society, blood will be spilt soon."

Toushirou sighed, "So soon after Aizen's attack?"

"Blood will be spilt, I don't know how or when, but flames and blood will come to the Seireitei soon." Rukia wrapped her arm around her husband's neck, inhaling his scent of coolness—it was unlike anything else; it's mint like, cold like, ice like.

It was Toushirou like, and it always calmed Rukia down.

"We'll tell somebody about it tomorrow. I'm not going to get you hurt again, I promise." His husky voice soothed Rukia.

"You're not still dwelling on our death, right? Cuz I said it wasn't your fault!" she cupped his chin her cold hands. "We're going to get through whatever it is together, I promise, okay? Together, we're the strongest."

"I'm nothing without you, Rukia…"

* * *

A/N: So what do ya think? am i forgiven for not updating? i know it's long winded, sorry about that. i don't actually like this chapter a lot... it spans over such a long time for me to write.

Disclaimer: i don't own vampire knight or Bleach, or HitsuRuki and ZeKi wouldn't need debate.

oh, for the zero x yuki fans of vampire knight, anyone noticed how they resemble Rukia and Hitsugaya? (dark haired, short girl, silver haired hot guy...?)

i'll shut up, so until next time, (don't know when that'll be).

Oh, and please, please review for me! it helps to make me feel much better, i won't hold a story hostage, but they help my self-esteem and help me write better.


End file.
